Your Eyes: Sabertooth's Song
by the-dark-knightess
Summary: One has to wonder, what situation might make Victor Creed...sing? A one shot sequel to An Empath's Creed. Not enough RENT to really make a crossover. Victor/OC. Story is better than summary, i swear. Rated T to be safe.


**Author's note**: **It will help if you have seen the movie and/or musical RENT. If you haven't, and you want to know what the songs sound like, I'm sure youtube can help with that. I would definitely look up the song Your Eyes, just so you know what it sounds like.**

Victor and I were fighting again. It was amazingly common occurrence. Even after he'd fought down the animal inside, there were still some character flaws that we were having to work through. But wasn't that what marriage was? Working through each other's flaws together? How should I know? This wasn't a normal marriage. Ever since we had gotten back from our honeymoon in Canada, Logan and Victor had constantly been at each other's throats, and recently, so had Victor and I. We fought over every little stupid thing that happened to crop up. I was always catty because Logan was always annoyed. Victor was just a little too blunt and testy to get along with when I was catty.

At the present moment, we were storming down the mansion hallway, him trailing behind me, screaming at each other. "It's just a play, Victor!! It doesn't mean anything!! That's why they call it acting!!"

"I don't want you up there kissing on some skinny, leather-clad punk who thinks he can sing!"

I spun around, ultimately colliding with him. "So you're jealous! You're freaking jealous! Get over yourself!"

"I'm not jealous! You can find a better part than a club dancer with AIDS."

"Would you rather I be the lesbian lawyer?" He growled in frustration. I smirked, spun around, and strutted off towards the stairs.

"Damn it, Leslie!" He bounded up and grabbed my shoulder. "Would you listen to me for a minute?"

"I've listened, Victor. You have yet to give me a good, solid reason why I shouldn't do this. You know I want to act. This could be the start of a career!"

"Oh, come on."

"It's New York City, a popular show, and on top of everything, it pays well. You haven't done much to contribute to the bills around here, I've lived here for almost 5 years without paying. It's time I started. This school isn't going to run without money."

"I thought the Xavier fortune funded this place."

"It does. It's just a sense of owing these people something that drives me to contribute. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you? You don't owe anybody anything, and you work hard to keep it that way," I finished bitterly.

"What's that mean?!"

"You're selfish! Selfish and pig-headed!"

"And you're not?" he muttered.

I held up my hands, done. "Alright, fin," I said. "Be that way. Nothing you say is going to stop me from doing this." I stalked away. He snarled and busted a hole in the wall. "Control you temper!" I called back.

"Control my temper?!" he cried. I was totally taken by surprise when he tackled me and started punching me. I couldn't help but shriek at first, then I got enough momentum to kick him off. I knew I couldn't take him purely by muscle and I didn't want to blow holes in the mansion with my powers, so I got up and fled.

I thundered down the stairs, so afraid. I had never been this afraid of him before. Of course, he had never hit me before either. I could hear him behind me, fully intent upon taking me out again.

I got to the bottom floor and took off towards the kitchen. He came very close to catching me at one point and I screamed. I burst into the kitchen, full run, Victor close behind. Thankfully, Logan was in there. He grabbed Victor and slammed him into the wall as I ran to the other side of the room. Bobby, Marie, and Storm came running in half a second later. Marie and Storm came over to me, each one grabbing one of my arms in comfort. Bobby blasted Victor, and accidentally Logan, in the face with icy air to calm him down. No one said anything. I was the loudest person in the room because I was panting. Finally, Logan let go of Victor and backed up a few steps. "Get out," Logan said.

Victor looked at him for a moment, then answered, "I'll go if she wants me to." His eyes fell on me. I couldn't answer. He took that as a yes. "Fine." We all stood, frozen, as he walked out, went upstairs, got some things, and stormed out the front door, slamming it behind him.

I couldn't hold back anymore. I burst into tears. Logan spun around and grabbed me up in his arms. I leaned my forehead on his pleasantly scratchy cheek and sobbed. "Did he hurt you?" Logan asked softly.

"No. Not really," I answered huskily.

"He would have," Bobby said. Logan nodded and just put one of his big hands on my head, stroking my hair as I cried some more.

"What happened?" Storm asked.

I sniffed and said, "We were arguing. It was really stupid. I guess I just said too much."

"This is NOT your fault," Logan said. "He chose to do what he did."

"Sometimes, when you're very angry, you do things you don't mean," I tried to tell them, but more importantly, myself.

"Sometimes," Logan said, "is not always."

Storm said, "Marie, will you take her up to her room?"

"Sure. Come on, Les." I took her offered hand and went with her to my room. She escorted me in and asked, "Do you need company?"

"Uh, no thanks, Marie."

"Ok. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"Good night."

"Night." I watched as she backed out the door and shut it. I stared at the dark mahogany wood and felt a pang when I saw the claw marks in it from one of Victor's and my spousal escapades. I walked over and ran my fingers along the marks, tears spilling over. I leaned against the door murmuring, "What happened? Why did you snap?" I remembered that I had to practice for my role of Mimi in the musical RENT. I had to go to New York City in 2 days for rehearsals. It was a 2 month gig. I walked to my CD player, my thoughts going back to the night after I had met Victor, and dancing with him to music that came out of that player. I shook my head to clear it, then put the CD of instrumental RENT songs to practice. I really needed to work on the song Without You, so I did…and ended up in a useless, sobbing heap on my bed. I pulled one of Victor's t-shirts out of the closet and knotted my fingers in it, using it as a pillow. It smelled just like him. A mix of faint cologne, rain, and burning wood. I sobbed myself to sleep, surrounded and enveloped in his scent: a scent I feared I might never smell again.

2 days later, I was hugging everyone goodbye, getting ready to leave for NYC. Storm said, "We've reserved tickets for everyone that's old enough to go for sometime next month."

"Good! It'll be great to see people I know in the audience."

"Good luck, hun."

"Thanks."

I saved Logan for last. He hugged me and said, "Be safe, kid. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, bub. Um, if you hear from Victor, let me know, ok?"

He sighed, "Alright, Les."

I stuck my hand out of the window of my car and waved as I drove away. It stung to be leaving everyone behind. This was the first time I had really gone out on my own. And I hadn't planned on being completely alone, but things don't always work out the way you planned. I practiced my lines and lyrics on the drive. I cried. I ranted and raved to no one. I couldn't believe that I had only been married for a month and a half and already we were estranged. I suppose I should've expected something like this. Even though the blood-thirsty beast was tamed, he was still Victor Creed. Not the most amiable guy in the world. And it wasn't like it had been an ongoing problem or anything. It had only happened once. But who's to say it wouldn't happen again? Oh, I was so conflicted. I loved my husband. I loved him more than anything else in the whole wide world. But I couldn't risk my own safety…no matter how much I wanted to.

I arrived in NYC and found the apartment I had rented out in advance. It was a nice, little thing. I would survive. After throwing my stuff into the closet, I walked a block down the street to the theatre I would be performing at. The director met me in his office. "Leslie! Hello, nice to meet you." We shook hands. "Please, sit." I did as he sat across his desk from me. "I am very excited to have you as Mimi in this production. I listened to your audition pieces and was blown away."

"Thank you, sir. I'm very happy and excited to be here. I've wanted to act for a long time. I love the story and the characters. This is a dream come true."

"Good, good. Welcome to the cast. Please, come with me. We'll introduce you to the rest of them."

I managed to remember everybody's name, but it was all a blur. Me entire time as Mimi was a blur. Every single time I kissed the guy who played Rodger, I pretended it was Victor. I eluded questions about my ring and where my man was. I didn't go out with the others after the show. I stayed alone in my apartment watching TV. I knew it was lame and stupid, but I just felt like I didn't want to have fun if Victor wasn't included.

The night came when everyone from the mansion came to see the show. I was singing Out Tonight when I caught a glimpse of funky spiked up hair next to someone with pure white hair. Logan and Storm. I met eyes with Logan and smiled widely mid-song. He grinned and mouthed, "Way to go, kid." That was all I needed. That show was my best. Don't get me wrong, I was a pretty big hit. I had many good reviews in the newspaper, and I was proud of that. And the best part of it was…I started having fun. After Logan's compliment, I went out with my fellow cast members. I lived an exciting life for the rest of my term as Mimi. I was happy.

On closing night, at curtain call, all of us girls cried. We went backstage and hugged and traded email addresses. I hugged the guy who played Rodger and told him he was a pleasure to work with. He agreed and said, "If that elusive husband of yours never shows back up, would you consider me as a replacement?"

"Um…I'm not exactly looking for replacements just yet, but I won't forget that you asked."

He smiled. "Thanks." He kissed my cheek and walked away. I chuckled and shook my head.

I left the theatre feeling happy and excited to be able to go home to the mansion. I was eager to get to my apartment and go to bed, so I could get up early and go home. I cut through an alley to save time…but I quickly came to regret it. Someone leapt out of the darkness and tackled me. I couldn't see well enough to fight back, but I tried. I couldn't see well enough to see the gun either. I saw the flash and heard the bang, but I never really felt the bullet hit me. It did however. The guy took off with my purse and left me there in the alley. I reached up and felt the warmth on my chest. Blood. Suddenly, I was panicking. I couldn't move. It was so cold. I was so cold. "Help," I breathed. It was almost inaudible. I was fading in and out, but it sounded like someone was running down the alley. There were shouts and those that answered them. I took a deep breath, but it hurt. I coughed and blood spattered out. Then, my nostrils were filled with the smell of faint cologne, rain, and burning wood. My eyes fluttered open as someone fell to their knees beside me. I figured I was hallucinating, but I talked to him anyway. "Victor, you came back," I whispered.

He brushed hair out of my face, answering, "Of course I came back. I never really left."

"You were in my heart all along, right?"

He snorted. "Not exactly. I just followed you around and kept and eye on you."

"But the play…you hated it so."

"I went to every single one," he murmured. I tried to answer, but it hurt. I gasped and grabbed at his coat. I was also vaguely aware that there were others around. Logan. Storm. Pete. Why were they here? "Why aren't you healing?" Victor asked quietly, yet urgently.

"I…I don't have the energy."

"No. No, you have to heal! You can't…die," he said weakly.

"Let's not fight about this," I laughed airily. I shakily put my hand on his face, relishing the feel of his beard tickling it. He kissed my palm, then started doing something I didn't know he could do. He started singing.

"Who do you think you are? Leaving me alone with my guitar. Hold on, there's something you should hear. It isn't much, but it took all year." He stared deeply into my eyes, holding my face in his hands as he continued with the song that I had "died" to for the past 2 months. "Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes, can't get them out of my mind, and I find that I can't hide from your eyes. The ones that took me by surprise, the night you came into my life. With this moonlight, I see your eyes. How'd I let you slip away when I'm longing so to hold you? Now I die, for one more day, 'cuz there's something I should've told you. Yes, there's something I should've told you. When I looked in to you eyes. Why does distance make us wise? You were the song all along, and before the song dies…I should tell you, I should tell you. I have always loved you…you can see it in my eyes." In my mind, the music was accompanying him, and it made me cry. As everything faded, I distantly heard him finish the song, "LESLIE!!" instead of Mimi.

My eyes popped open, slightly blinded by a warm white light. I sat up and looked at it, not certain if I should go towards it or not. In the midst of my indecision, someone spoke. "Hello, Leslie."

I turned and saw the Professor standing there. Yes, standing. "Professor? Where am I?"

"You are dangling between death and heaven."

"So, that light is…"

"Yes. Are you going to go into it?"

I looked at the light, then back at him. "Do I have to?"

He smiled. "No you do not. You're not fully dead."

I chuckled, "I'm only mostly dead," referring to the Princess Bride.

"That's right," he said. "I've established the link between you and Logan. I know you don't have the energy or the ability to right now. All you have to do is choose to use it."

"I can heal?" He nodded. "But do I want to heal?" I asked myself.

"Leslie, were listening to Victor's song?"

"What?"

"Turn around, Leslie, and listen to that boy's song."

I stood and turned, then listened. Victor's voice came floating back up to me, and I remembered. I smiled at the Professor, then started walking towards my beloved husband's voice.

I awoke with a gasp, freezing. "Leslie?" I felt the bullet fall out of my chest as I healed. I sat up quickly and looked around. Victor had a hand on my back, supporting me. Logan was leaning against the brick wall but he jumped up. Storm was crying, of course. Pete was just staring at me, dumbfounded. They were all staring at me, waiting for an explanation.

I cleared my throat and said, "I was looking at a warm, white light. And the Professor was there. In short, he told me: Turn around, Leslie, and listen to that boy's song." I turned to Victor and put my hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and closed his eyes as the tears he despised so much leaked out. I started crying and leaned my forehead against his.

Logan came over and said, "I'm tempted to turn this into a huge musical number. A bunch of kids bought the soundtrack and that's all we've heard the past few weeks. I know what song comes next."

I put my hand over his mouth. "Please, don't."

He laughed and kissed my fingertips. "I thought I told you to stay safe, kid."

"What's it look like I'm doing, bub?"

Victor sighed, "God, it annoys me when you call each other those things."

I grinned. "Would you like us to refrain?"

"Yes."

I whispered, "As you wish," before leaning in and kissing him. I heard the Professor laugh heartily in my head. Victor's lips tasted soooo good to me. It had been far to long since I had last tasted them. He apparently thought the same thing because he was kissing back hungrily. I tore myself away and whispered, "As soon as we get back to the mansion, you are mine." He smiled and kissed my jaw.

Logan called, "Come on, you love birds! It's cold out here!"

Victor helped me stand up and wrapped his arms protectively around me as we made our way out of the alley. He suddenly remembered something. "If I hadn't shown back up, would you really have considered that guy as a replacement?"

I laughed, light and bell-like. "Of course not. He was just a skinny, leather-clad punk who thought he could sing." For the first time since I had know him, Victor threw his head back and laughed so loudly, it scared the NYC sparrows away.

**THE END**


End file.
